Estel's Story
by VattaKeto
Summary: After leaving Erebor, Bilbo visits the elves of Rivendell once more. But they are not the only ones he meets.


The print in bold belongs to Mr. J.R.R. Tolkien, as do the characters, the setting, and some of the plot.

Author's Note: Hi! This is my first story, I apologize for any mistakes, format or spelling. Reviews are welcome and highly appreciated.

Bilbo tore his eyes away from the Misty Mountains, and set out for the Shire. On his winding way home, Gandalf insisted on visiting the Last Homely Home, or in this case, the First Homely Home. When Bilbo went to greet the Lord Elrond, he found a small human child of no older than five. Elrond explains that this is his little foster son Estel, a young child whose father was killed recently. The child gave out a polite greeting, his little face painfully reminiscent of two young dwarves killed all too young.

Elrond and Gandalf walked over then, inviting Bilbo to a feast. Gandalf and Bilbo had a merry time, for the elves of Rivendell are seldom melancholy. Bilbo was seated next to a quite human woman dressed in black. She said little, and smiled even less. On his other side sat a chatty elf that had a bit too much to drink. This elf was quite keen on keeping up a conversation, and Bilbo found himself engrossed in a jolly argument about the properties of kingsfoil. After dinner, Estel, who had been sitting on the far side of the silent woman, quietly padded up to Bilbo, and gently tugged on his coat. He looked up to Bilbo and asked, "Would you tell a story please Mr. Baggins?"

The child's little face made Bilbo decide that only one story would do. He ushered Estel over to the fireplace, and sat down in a beautifully carved oaken chair. He sat down heavily in the chair, and solemnly retold the story of the travels of a dwarven King, whose homeland had been cruelly taken. He told how dwarf had fought to reclaim his homeland, only to reclaim it at the cost of his life. Bilbo also told the little child of the brave sacrifice of the others in the company. Estel sat wide eyed and listened to the Hobbit for hours until he began to grow tired. When Bilbo was finished, ("…now the dwarven King lies asleep, deep under the mountain. Beside him sleeps his dear nephews, the Princes. And there they will sleep until the world's end, for they have ventured into Mahal's halls and feast with their long-gone kin.") The sleepy child was picked up by the silent woman who gave a rare smile to her little child. Estel sleepily muttered "I wish I could go on such an adventure." His mother's face grew grim and seemed to age several decades, giving her the appearance of a ghost. As the child feel into a light sleep, his mother muttered "Do not wish for such things, my child, for you will have hardships aplenty before too long…" A tear fell down her check, and Bilbo noticed for the first time that she wore a black dress of mourning. She nodded to the Hobbit, before leaving to lay the child down in his bed.

Bilbo left the next morning, but not before hugging the little child goodbye. Wishing to leave on a happy note, Bilbo may have promised to come back and tell more stories later.

Many years later, a Man visited Rivendell at the same time as the old Hobbit. He went by Dúnadan, and was delighted upon meeting 'Mr. Baggins.' He was apparently the long-lost King of Gondor or something. Bilbo wasn't quite sure. Whatever his title, Dúnadan was quite happy to listen to his stories. At one point, after hearing a good dozen tales, Bilbo asked the Captain of the Rangers what story he liked best. "Good mister Baggins, _all_ of your stories are quite magnificent, but could you have yet to tell the story I have most wanted to hear from you. Once, many years ago now, you told the story of Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain, to a sleepy orphan child by the name of Estel. A child's memory is by no means very good, but this child remembers a promise made by a Hobbit to tell him this story again. And so, dear Bilbo, I beg you to please tell your tale of 'there and back again.'"

Bilbo froze for a moment, staring at the hardened Ranger, not sure what to think. His eyes swept over the scarred face of the Man, and it dawned upon him that this _was_ the little child who had sat ever so patiently and listen to his tale. After wiping a tear that had suddenly sprung into his eyes Bilbo began his story, only this time from a different point of view. **"In a hole in a ground, there lived a Hobbit…"**


End file.
